<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wistful by Xanders_collection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185081">Wistful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection'>Xanders_collection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles/One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Crying, Death, Injury, Its short and doesnt really need tags, Pain, Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His last smile was wistful. If only he told them when he could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles/One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wistful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I just mindlessy write and this happens</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Rin awoke to an odd ache in his body, it hurt everywhere but not in a bad way, albeit if he tried hard enough he could probably ignore it. It was just like a constant buzzing but if he zoned out from it he could distract from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared in a mirror wiping away blood from his nose. He hadn't gotten a nosebleed in years, not since pulling the sword and freeing his heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and stuffed tissue up his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin squeezed his eyes shut and steadied his breathing, he felt as if he couldn't catch his breath. His hand clutching at his chest. Shoes appeared in his eye line and he glanced up to see Bon with a concerned look. He snorted and smiled wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin bolted up in bed, a sharp pain ripping from his chest. Kuro sleepily blinked at him and walked up nuzzling his head to Rin's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin exhaled a gasp of pain. Something wasn't right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin sat in class staring at the blurry chalkboard, his ears refused to stop ringing ever since he awoke. He felt sick. His body aching even more today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any touch to his skin felt like the sharp coldness of ice. Shiemi placed her hand on his hand. He clenched his teeth in pain hiding it with a blank face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay, Rin?" She whispered, squeezing his hand. He wanted to scream. It hurt so bad. Her touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha ha, I'm fine, Shiemi." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed in PE, he felt his knees buckle and he dropped face first to the gravel unable to bring his hands out to protect himself from the fall damage, he felt so heavy. So tired. His eyes drooped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you realise I'm also the principal of this school, Rin." Mephisto for once placed his gaming console down and looked at him while he spoke. Rin felt heavy. What was he even saying? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Skipping classes isn't going to help with cram school don't you know?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skipping? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Too many times have you been found napping all around by teachers." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so he was fainting more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached his hand out and swayed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Samael," he rasped, blood filling his mouth. "Somethings wrong." His eyes rolled up into his skull and he felt his head crack off the desk and to the floor, Mephisto rushing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin heard beeping before he fully regained consciousness. The room was too bright to open his eyes. He felt his arm being grabbed and a sharp sting of a needle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This can't be possible." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukio? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never once seen this happen." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mephisto? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not in all my timelines has this happened." His tone shocked. "What did I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and saw a silhouette block out the harsh light. His hand being gripped tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin cringed as he sat on the fountain. Everything ached. And burned. And stung. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shima jumped up beside and smacked his back as he told a joke. He swallowed the pain and fake laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he stood up it was vertigo, he could hear his heart pounding loud in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually I might catch you guys later." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Boooo!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin didn't think, all he saw was the demon crowding over Izumo and he ran and covered her, his body bursting into flames, too much emotion. Too much power. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed blood into his hand and was hit by a wave of nausea, this time he felt skin bubble and burn. He screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to tell them Rin." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't, I will." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gagged staring at his arm as Belial unwrapped it. He could see to his bone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop using your power." Samael stood to his other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see his muscle moving when he twitched a finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what happened to Father when he did."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and felt his eyes blur. It finally hit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm dying." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrow didn't look good on Mephisto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was it, he felt his skin melting. They needed him. He had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"RIN!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His knees hit the ground and he gagged vomiting blood and tissue. He felt his blood leave through every opening. Shiemi screamed only to be pulled back by Yukio, she thrashed in his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha, and here I thought I'd have more time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a weird feeling. Dying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Amaimon had promised to wait for him in Gehenna so he didn't have to be alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's happening?!" Bon shouted holding a sobbing Izumo. She had seen this before, she knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Catch you later guys." He smiled with bloody tears. Turning to Yukio. "See you soon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't hear his answer, his body disintegrated and he felt</span>
  <em>
    <span>...nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doubted he'd find a new host that was compatible. If only he had said proper goodbyes. He didnt regret risking his life to save theirs. That was the one thing he'd never regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome home, Rin." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>